Nowadays electronic products such as notebooks, mobile phones, tablet computers are widely used in people's daily life. These electronic products are usually equipped with an electronic card connector for being equipped with subscriber identity module card (SIM card), memory card, etc.
The electronic card connector for SIM card usually comprises a base and a cover pivoted on the base. When the cover is lifted, the electronic card may be disposed on the base or be removed from the base. The electronic card can be fixed to the place between the base and the cover when the cover is closed. For ensuring the reliability of the products, these potable electronic devices need to go through drop tests with stringent standards before finishing the production. However, when the fastening structure between the base and the cover is badly designed, the fastening connection could be released unexpectedly if the portable electronic device drops out and hit the ground. Since the user is unaware of the fact that the fastening connection is no longer secure, the user may open the portable electronic device as usual in order to change the battery. The electronic card, therefore, may fall. Hence, it is important to improve the structure strength of the fastening connection between the cover and the base.